Torin the hunter
by Samuel vladsamir
Summary: This is a prequel story to my first fanfic. Vlad the hunter


**It's been a long time since I last wrote, I've had school ,gcses and various other problems that would take an age to list. But I'm back! This story is meant for people who have read my rather short and underwhelming first fic: Vlad the hunter chapter 1. so, without further ado, please enjoy this long awaited sequel/ prequel.**

Torin looks up from his training as Vlad and his sister walked past hand in hand, he smiles and gives them a small wave. It had been one month since his brother had abducted Vlad and tried to kill him. One month since he had tried to reconnect with his sister after years of avoiding her due to his memory loss. He knew that one day he'd have to remember...her, him... everything. He continues with his training. The sword and shield was his weapon of choice; good for beginners but deadly in the hands of an expert like himself. Torin smashes the target with his shield like it was an extension of his fist; bash, haymaker, left hook. This combo was great for stunning targets, he finishes the hook and jumps back to gather some strength before launching himself at the target, he slashes downwards before jumping off the target and high into the air, closing his eyes he twists in mid-air and brings the shield crashing down through the Target.

Torin breathes out and wipes his brow with the back of his hand. Suddenly he notices something on the back of his hand that for some reason he'd never seen before... a tattoo, a very simple one at that; just the letter T. "huh? Must stand for Torin" he chuckles to himself as he puts his weapons away, he looks over at some of the other hunters putting their own weapons on racks. Another sword and shield hunter was packing up. Torin looks at him, at his body in particular; lean and slim, built for speed, not for strength. He looks at himself: bulky, muscled, pure power over agility and grace. His brow furrows in confusion as the other hunters leave, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

An idea fills Torin's mind he peers outside as the other hunters leave, quickly he grabs a one of their greatswords. "Ok seems simple enough" he says as he feels the weight of the blade, torin nods "alright lets test this then." He walks over to a different target. He tries a swing, his eyes widen with surprise as his body moves itself into a stance almost automatically so that the sword swung in an arc downwards. Torin steps back, "okaaaaaay?" He brings the sword back to gather some strength before bringing the swing down hard on the target, his body pulls the sword back and up next to him. Coiling up like a spring before letting the next attack fly. Moving in autopilot Torin pulls himself back, holding the sword behind him, he lets out a grunt of effort before bringing the sword down hard before flipping over it and pulling it with him for a second devastating attack that splinters the target completely...

"HOLY CRAP!" he says dropping the blade and jumping back... "how did I?..."

" good to see you holding a greatsword again Torin" says an old hunter behind him, Torin spins around and drops to one knee "master" he says respectfully. The old hunter was Odin, the first and the most powerful of the guild hunters...even in his old age.

"get up you fool" Odin chuckles, Torin nods and obeys. " I bet u have a lot of questions right about now." Says Odin before sitting down to pet his Kinsect Loki, a large beetle like companion. Torin simply nods before bursting out: "HOW COME I CAN USE A GREATSWORD?! I'VE NEVER USED ONE IN MY LIFE!"

Odin holds up a hand to silence him. "Listen Torin as you know your memories have long since left you...the greatsword was once your weapon of choice, thus explaining your muscles and natural talent for it."

Torin looks down sadly " I still don't remember a thing...not even Mia" he says clenching his fist in frustration. His old master nods slowly " I could help you remember...it's just a matter of if you could stand it or not..."

Torin's eyes widen " YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE FOUND OUT THIS OLD TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME?! I SWEAR I SHOU-"

"should what?" says Odin calmly " we both know you couldn't harm me, now sit down. I havent helped you remember before this because I knew it would do more harm then good. But you're stronger now...and this does go against my better judgment but you deserve to know" Torin sits down annoyed "so tell me" The old hunter looks him square on..." very well"

And so, the story begins.

Torin wakes to the sound of the Moofah bleating outside, he blinks a few times to clear his vision before sitting up and yawning loudly. He gets up and looks in a mirror, staring back at him was a young man, 22, with jet black hair and slight stubble, there were bags under his eyes, training had been destroying his energy recently. "Breakfast" he says nodding to himself before dragging himself to the kitchen, his little sister was already there eating sweets, she tries to hide them but he snatches them up and puts them in a high cupboard " no sweets for breakfast!"

"aww!" says his sister slumping down. He looks at her smiling slightly. It had been two years since their parent death. It was good to see her act like a normal 10 year old for once. "Miaaaaa" he teases dangling a sweet above her head she gets up and snatches it quickly. He laughs and starts cooking some eggs for their breakfast.

After food Torin starts getting ready for training; he straps on his Armour, Rathien, Him and his Teacher had hunted it together, a smile appears on his lips as he feels all of its grooves and dents. He steps out as mia was getting dressed in her Moofah outfit, "you going to see Becca? " Becca was Mias best friend, her mother also looked after Mia while Torin was busy or away on hunts, luckily for Torin she lived next door so he had no worries about sending her there alone. Mia nods and opens the door before skipping away. "Right I better get a move on!"

After a quick sprint to their meetup place in the Verdant hills Torin meets up with his masters over student; a young woman around his age, had short light coloured hair "hey Tatara" he pants catching his breath. She smirks " seriously? You're out of breath after that?"

He narrows his eyes "i havent been sleeping, I could still out pace you any day!" he grins. Suddenly a figure appears in the air, he spins and lands in front of Torin and Tatara. The two young hunters drop to one knee, the man takes his helmet off and looks at them both, his green eyes shining bright. "whos ready to train?"

The two hunters nod. "We are, Odin."


End file.
